CreePoxy
by AnubisLoki
Summary: Hey it's Katie and I'm so fucking done with Jeff and everyone always teasing me. I've lost my mind as well as what was left of my sanity and picked up some wicked dark magic skills that I use to terrorize everyone around me and yet everyone compares me to Jeff. Well not for long for I plan to kill that bastard and get my own revenge, read to find out if I accomplish my new goal.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Katie again and things have gotten a little better but not really, I still miss Jeff and sometimes wish that I hadn't left him after all who the fuck cared if he cared at all about me I was happy just to be there with him. But he's just one killer in this messed up world it's not like he was the only one and I was quite surprised when I did more research and found so many interesting people just like Jeff and sometimes I wondered if he knew them. Did he know Jane, Sally, Toby, did Jeff knew any of them? They all had their own stories and each one of them caught my attention and wrapped me up in their own stories, each one was unique in their own way and each one I wanted to meet just like I had meet Jeff.

I even went out and bought Majorna's mask hoping to see the glitch Ben Drowned, bought the supposed original version of pokemon with only Lavender Town to see if the theories were real, if they had something to go with their story I bought it hoping to bring them to life just as Jeff had appeared to me when I needed to see him hoping he would have ended my life and honestly I wish he had killed me all those years ago. Everything would have been better if I was dead and no longer here after all no one seemed to notice that I had been missing for a few years when I went off on a killing spree with Jeff so why would they have noticed if I died they wouldn't and my parents wouldn't care either way I might as well just be home school.

Which was exactly what I did, I enrolled in an online homeschool program and never left my room, never opened the blinds just stayed in my world of darkness as I slowly slipped into insanity. I could feel my mind slipping but that really didn't matter. I heard the doorbell ring and after signing my name for the delivery I quickly rushed upstairs and put the new game cd into my computer. I had just purchased the Slender man games again hoping that I could meet him as well, like I said the creepy pasta world had become my obsession but then again I had just meet Jeff the killer the most notorius out of all of them so there was no harm in hoping to meet any of the others and how had I meet Jeff? Drawing, watching his story all over the internet, I saw everything that he was apart of and one day there he was standing in my room with those un-blinking eyes and permanent grin.

It was a sick obsession of mine to meet these killers that had started out as "legends" and were now becoming more and more popular everyday as more people began to read their stories and claim to see them in person. I would stay up for hours typing, researching, playing, they had become my life as I slowly slipped into their world of insanity. I didn't go out and kill people like I did with Jeff, I tried but I couldn't do it it reminded me to much of Jeff, and as I cut that smile into their face I could feel him behind me whispering how beautiful they were now as I made the fatal kill hearing him whisper "Go..To...Sleep." I still cared greatly for Jeff there was no doubt in my mind but he had moved on and I would probably never see him ever again but that didn't meant that I couldn't meet any of the others that were just like him, that didn't meant that they weren't real to me.

Laughing Jack

Eyeless Jack

Masky

Hoodie

Laughing Jill

The Rake

Bob

They were all real to me every single one of them was real and I knew that they were out there somewhere making their mark on the world letting everyone else know that they too were real just as I knew they were, they had to be real. My walls were decorated in all sorts of pictures about them, Slendy's "pages", Sally, Ben, Red, Lost Silver, BVRB, all of them. All except for Jeff I had taken those pictures down long ago not wanting to look at the killer that had meant so much to me, I couldn't look at the only person I had ever cared for knowing that he had probably forgotten about me by now after all everyone always forgets about me. They always forget about me but that didn't matter because now I was on equal terms with the voices and we saw eye to eye in this world of insanity that I had given myself up to and I loved it here, I loved the darkness, the crazyness, feeling invincible. But still I couldn't smile, still I wasn't happy with who I was, I could no longer feel my heart beat and my soul had long ago dissapeared.

To many people had hurt me and in the process had ripped my heart to shreads and dissinigrated my soul so that now I felt nothing, absolutly nothing at all. No pian, no emotion, I was numb to everything in the world, I could cut again and not feel it, I could burn my skin and not feel the sting. Ha..ha..hahahahahahaha. It was perfect not feeling anything and I understood why Toby loved the feeling so much because no matter what anyone did to you they wouldn't be able to hurt you because you didn't feel pain and there was nothing left of my heart to break so there was no heart break to be felt and that was perfect, that was how I wanted to live my life knowing no fear, pain, sadness, only this dark insanity that I had fallen victum to and without a fight I gave myself up to it.

I played Lavender Town Syndrom for the billionth time today listening carefully to the tune waiting for the moment where I could hear the high pitch tune that was deff to so many people but not to me I could hear it, could hear the sound rush through my brain but it didn't hurt my head like so many of the other kids because I couldn't feel fucking pain at all. As for the suppose suicidal thoughts well that was nothing new to me I had delt with those for years so when I pulled the blade out again and ran it across the skin or even thought about popping a few pills that was nothing out of the ordinary for me I had done those things my whole life so really Lavender didn't effect me at all but I loved the eary music that went with the town.

I'll admit that at times I tended to freak myself out, I had gone completly insane and had lost all hope in ever regaining any sanity at all or really even going back to the girl that I once was. But who needed her anyways no one liked me or cared for me and they still don't so there really was no point in changing back into the Katie that everyone seemed to know back in school. Being homeschoold though was amazing I never had to leave my room and school was only a few hours long which meant that I could go back to gaming I had just downloaded Luna Game a fan based game for MLP or My Little Pony I know sounds dumb and retarded right? Well your wrong, this game is actually pretty creepy all you end up doing is through several different games you play as Luna for a while then your screen turns to a creepy version of Pinkie Pie and you can't exsit the game, move your mouse, you can't do any of that and there's this creepy music that begins to play.

It seems as though Creepy Pasta had taken over my whole life but that wasn't really all that bad after all when you meet Jeff the Killer and spend a few years running around killing people with him you get a little hopeful of meeting the others as well and when you get hopeful of meeting the others you look up their stories and anything else you can find about them and when you do that you lose your mind. Hahahahahaha, you lose all sanity and become a freak just like the stories, just like those very killers that had become so popular and scared the shit out of everyone that ever read their stories. Hahahahaha, you become insane just like me, you forget what sleep is and the time doesn't exist anymore to you, you lose all feeling, and you grin as your mind turns twisted with the prospect of what these people have done with their lives and you realize that some of them are pretty similar to yourself.

That's the real reason I lost all sanity because these killers had taken over my whole life, they turned my brain into darkness and I gave myself up to insanity. I lost all reason to live, lost all reason to leave the damn house, lost all reason to do anything else besides sit at the computer and read, play, find them in the world and understand their motives, why they kill, why they hunt people down, why they've become the person they are now. These people suck you into their worlds and you can never leave them because your trapped there, your captivated by all that's around you and you don't want to leave, you don't want to sleep, you want to stay awake and learn more about them, you want to see them, want to believe that they're real. But who says that they're not real, after all no one believed that Jeff was real and I meet the damn killer himself and thought that someone had actually fucking cared about me for once in my god damn life but no, oh no Jeffery was just like everyone else, he didn't care he only pretended to care about me. He only pretended that he needed...wanted me to be there by his side when really he just wanted to be alone, wanted me to go away well now I'm gone and I fucking hope he's happy.

What a son of a bitch Jeff is he doesn't fucking care about anyone else but himself and to think that I thought he was doing something good, he still is, he's saving people from all the hell in the world, all the bullshit people like to create. He's saving them from having to go through all this fucking pain but unlike them we didn't feel pain, and because we didn't feel pain or really knew what we were doing half the time it was our job to liberate these poor souls because they couldn't do it themselves, they were to blind and stupid to open their eyes to the truth of the world. They couldn't see what we could and yet they teased us, bullied us because we were different because we could see the truth that they all neglected. Poor souls just wanting to fit in with the rest of the crowd, why would anyone want to fit in though it seems so boring to be just another clone it's so much more fun to be unique, to be different then the rest of them. It's so much more..free.

The only problem that I wanted to fix was this damn frown that was always on my face. Somewhere in the past I had lost the ability to smile I couldn't even twitch my lips to form a small smirk they could only frown or form a straight line. So many times I would I hold that knife and I would draw an invisible line where I wanted to cut so that I could smile from ear to ear but I never did it you know why? Because then I would look just like Jeff, I would look like that damn killer that had made me so hopeful that my life was going to be better and it was for a short time and then his true intentions shone through he just didn't want me to be the one to kill myself, he was just using my emotions against me and I hated that bastard for everything that he's done. Making me so hopeful that my life would change, feeling happiness for once, feeling as though I was finally wanted by someone but no he was using those dreams against me so that when the time came he would he his chance to kill me. Poor bastard will never get that chance though cause I'll be ready for him when he comes, I know all of his moves, his stance, how he attacks, I'll be ready for him and when he comes he'll be fucking sorry for ever messing with me. He'll be damn sorry he ever hurt me.

I hated how much I still had in common with Jeff I hated every single thing we shared in common and how half of what we shared I couldn't change because it was our pasts that were so similar but there were other things I could change small details that I could easily fix. I didn't smile no Jeff had taken that away from me, I still had my eyelids but like him my skin was ghostly pale from that night when they burnt my skin with fire and those scars still scared my skin but even though I didn't smile permanently like Jeff I was far prettier then him. He might think he was beautiful but I was far prettier I started to experiment with magic, dark, dangerous, magic. Magic that I didn't know that I could do before but now I could, I could make everyone hurt just be thinking of them in pain, I didn't have to say anything, didn't have to twirl a wand, I could just think of them in pain and next thing anyone knew they were on the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

I could also turn peoples nightmares into reality, I could their fears against them, I could comand everything that was dark,t he shadows, the night, spirits, fears, creatures, I could use them all to my own use. My favorite was necromancy there were several different types and I didn't put a soul back in its body frequently that was cruel and I still had respect for the spirits but I could use their skeletons could bring forth their spirits for hauntings. I was the darkness, I was everyones fear and nightmare, at the very mention of my name struck fear into peoples eyes and I would watch them tremble in fear from the shadows and when they looked back I would be gone in the blink of an eye. This was so much fun, I loved striking fear into everyone especially those silly boys that had caused me so much pain and suffering, they suffered past the point of terror.

Of course I knew where they all lived and with my new found powers I could read their minds and I knew their fears and nightmares and when they would wake and see me standing there with my frown and saddened eyes hiding a psychotic look behind them. They would stare for only a moment and then I would send them through their own hell's, they would fall into sleep and I would enter their minds, altering their peacful dreams into ones of horror and hell and there I would be watching from the shadows of their minds watching them run in horror, scream in fear and terror, they could never wake up only when I left their minds would they be able to wake up and sometimes they would still be stuck to terrified to leave their nightmares. It was a new type of fear, of torture and pain, it was a new way to get even with those that had hurt me before but now I would make them hurt, I would make them feel pain the way I had for years.

I was a dream demon, dream snatcher, a dark mage haunting peoples minds, people began to make names for me because so many people had experienced the same fear, the same pain and hellish nightmares. Ha it was adorable to watch them wither in pain or flinch at the very mention of my name, soon they would all hurt, they would all cover in fear and regret those terrible choices they had all made when I was still sane, when I was still Katie. I didn't change my name to something else I was still Katie but I was known by other names as well.

"I saw the dream mage last night her eyes held a look of insanity in them."  
"The dark mage killed everyone I cared about right in front of me."  
"She's a bloody dream demon that's what she is."  
"Her name was Katie and she was always a freak to begin with."  
"She was just a little girl who was bullied poor girl lost her mind."  
"It's Jeff the Killer all over again that's what it is."

There was that damn name again, Jeff the god damn Killer. I was nothing like that bastard, I was stronger, darker, I was better then him and he was dead to me.  
"We didn't think anything about our taunts she was just a freak, she was different it's normal for people like her to be teased."  
"We didn't think she could possibly break and become this monster."  
"She was always creative and it did seem like she was becoming darker before she left to be homeschooled."  
"I bet she was the one who killed those boys at the party."  
"Yeah we did burn her but we weren't going to shoot her it was an air gun not an actually gun. But she didn't kill them she was still tied on the ground when he attacked the stench of blood clung to him."  
"Who did kill those boys then?"  
"His face was bleached white, eyelids burnt off, permanent smile carved from ear to ear, it was Jeff the Killer."

I threw the stacks of paper in the fire watching them all burn to ashes, I had made the front headlines of dozens of news papers but Jeff was always being compared to me and that pissed me off, I wasn't like Jeff we were nothing alike. I was stronger, deadlier, more dangerous then Jeff could ever be. They'll see, I'll show them when the cops come to my house after several calls of disturbence and when they enter my house they'll see me very briefly before I'll dissapeare and at my feet with be Jeff the Killer and he'll be dead beaten at his own game. His eyes open in terror, cloths torn from our little knife fight, but it's what I'll show Jeff that'll scare him forever. Never again will they quetion which of us was the stronger because Jeff will no longer cease to exist once I'm through with him he'll be dead and I'll be the better one, they'll be terrified to even say my name, they'll all know how I Katie the dark mage, the dream demon, the demon mage whatever name you wish to call me they'll all know that I killed Jeff, that I put a stop to his madness.

Oh I can just taste the victory, his blood dripping from my hands, pooling around him as he lays dead at my feet, I can hear him scream from the realistic visions I'll show him, see the terror in his eyes and hear his screams from pain and torture as I take his own knife and kill that bastard once and for all. Oh I can see it now, I can hear the cops rushing up the stairs and just as they enter the crime scene they'll see me before I vanish in a cloud of black smoke and once it clears they'll see that son of a bitch dead and then they'll know who the better was and they'll forever cower in fear at my power.

(Deranged, psychotic laughter that would send goosebumps down your arms)

**A/N Sorry about all the cussing but my character is really deranged and psychotic she doesn't really know what she's saying.**

**Katie: What the hell are you talking about of course I know what I'm talking**

**Like I said she's a little crazy**

**Katie: Yes I am crazy I've lost my fucking sanity something you clear have to much of.**

**Anyways reviews are always welcomed and we'll post another chapter as soon as possible.**

**Katie: Oh I can't wait to finally kill that bastard**

**(****face palm**** and slow head shake)**


	2. Chapter 2

With each passing day I felt more dangerous, I needed to kill people, needed to hurt them, to get out all of my anger out on my victums. I never actually killed anyone before but standing over their bloody body as I did now felt exhilerating, fear still in their eyes, a silent scream stuck on their lips as blood pooled around the dead body. My hands were stained with the red substance and I smelt the blood it was the greatest smell I've ever smelt before and my heart began to race as I understood why Jeff was obsessed with blood, why it was all he craved.

"It seems like there's one more thing we share Jeffery." I grew furious and plunged my blade deeper into the body "I can't allow that Jeffery. There's already to much similar between us. I can't allow that at all."

I stood up at the sound of the racing sirens coming to a halt outside the house, I peeked out the window and saw them running into the house. They never learn do they, they'll never catch me I was on the run for three years with Jeff I knew every trick there was to dissapearing quickly but I could hear them coming up the stairs and thought I'd have a little bit of fun. I knelt next to the body and dipping my fingers in the blood I went to the wall and began to write in the sticky substance.

_You'll never catch me_

_I'm in your mind_

_I'm everywhere_

"We know you're in here come out with your hands up." the officer shouted and I could only laugh from the shadows where I had been hiding. It was a slow meanicing laugh that clearly sent goosebumps down their spines and in a quick swoop I took over the dead girls body and she rose from the ground staring blankly at the officers.

"Aren't you tired of this game officers?" no respons "You'll never catch me I'm a ghost, the shadows on the wall and around the corner. I know your nightmares and can sense your fears."

I...well the dead girl walked around them and I could sense them tense up they never got this kind of game from me but I thought that for once I would play with the police just to see how far they were willing to go.

"For instence officer Darek your daughter's suffering from a terrible disease and she's in a coma, she hasn't woken up and keep s muttering strange words, she's dying, your going to lose her." I leaned in close to his ear "forever." I whispered as I moved on to the next one. "Officer Dean oh your a fun one, your afraid that your mother was right and you'll be a failure at everything." I let go of the girl and changed into his mom and watched him tense and fear taking his eyes "You've always been a failure no wonder your father left your dissapointment you can't do anything fucking right."

"That's enough Katie."

I turned to the third officer, he was new but somewhat familiar, I walked closer to him watching him closly looking for his fears, his nightmares.

"Use whatever trick you want against me but stop tormenting my fellow officers."

I laughed at his strength and flicked my hand and everything stood still except for the two of us. I changed back to how I normally look and was quite amused by this guy.

"You have quit the nerve to approach me officer especially when you have so much to fear. To so much that I could use to easily break you within seconds."  
"This isn't you stop this madness." he siad appraoching me I only laughed again

"You don't know the first thing about me John you never did, never cared none of you did." he was a junior at school and a year older then me, his father was an officer in the work force and John had helped his father enough times that while he was on leave due to an injury John took his spot. "You let them play their llittle game and now it's my turn to play my game." I waved my hand before dissapearing "I suggest you watch over your sister tonight John she might not make it through the night."

Ok so I might have a little sanity left somewhere in my darkened mind but I wasn't going to admit to weakness and I did owe him for telling the principle and everyone what those guys were really planning to do to me. But he was friends with them before Jeff killed them and even though he didn't take part in their taunts he was still one of them and this was all I was going to do for him. I didn't go home I only stuck to the shadows and followed John as he rushed from the house and back home where he raced up the stairs two at a time into his sisters room where she was tossing and turning and her face was paling. Her temperature was rising and she was dying, I could sense it through her fading aurora, this was all I was going to do for John as a sign of thanks for trying to correct their wrongs, after tonight I would have no doubts left to pay and John would become my enemy just like everyone else in this damn town.

"Sara...Sara wake up." he shook her and horror flashed through his eyes was he really that dense to not see that she was dying?  
"She's dying John not sick for gods sake why do you think I stuck around so damn long?" I finally came out of the shadows and John pointed his gun at me. "Put that damn thing away it'll do you no good I'm immune to pain and my body can heal rapidly it'll do you no good."

I pushed past him and up to his sister, it was strange seeing her this way Sara was the only one who had ever been nice to me and now she was dying. I placed my hands over her and analyzed what was wrong with her.

"What are you doing I have to get her to the hospital?" he said terrified

"No you don't they wont be able to stop this."  
"And you can? Like hell I'm going to let you touch her not after all that you've done."

"Fine if you want her to die then I'll take my leave now I was trying to repay you for telling everyone what really happened that night, just one last act of good before I completely lose all sanity."

I put my hands up and went towards the door putting them in my pockets.

"Wait you can save her?"  
"I may be darkness but I know a bit of light magic too. I had to balance out my powers."

I walked back over to Sara and whispered something under my breath and strands of light wrapped around her and dissapeared into her skin.

"There those will stop the poison."  
"Poison?"  
"Yeah somehow she was poisoned by a magical herb I suggest the next time your alone to watch over your sister I would order take out."

I headed towards the door again.

"Thank you Katie."  
"No we're even and enemies I'm not doing anything nice for you or anyone else ever again and if you even mention this night to anyone I'll send not only you but her through hell and I'll make sure she hurts, it'll be slow and painful, it'll torture her until she can't take the pain anymore and screams into the night but no one will hear her and she'll hate you for ignoring her do I make myself clear?"

He just stared at me shocked that I had gone from the kind Katie he used to know to the demon everyone was now seeing me as. But I meant every word that I said to him, I meant every damn word. If he ever spoke of what just happened then I would torture his whole family especially sweet little Sara who really didn't do anything but it was always the innocent ones that screamed the loudest and felt the most pain. It was the innocent ones that everyone went after and why because thye didn't do anything, because they were different in one way or another after all how can someone stay so sweet and innocent for so long without some flaws or some way to break them. We were the ones they always went after and most of the times it never ended well.

But that was then and this is now, now I wasn't innocent, I wasn't sweet or caring oh no, no that wasn't who I was anymore I was darkness, I was evile, chaos, a damn demon terrorizing the town and yet no one tried to do anything to stop me. They all tried to say that I wasn't real, that I had died that night or that during those three years I went missing I ended up committing suicide and they weren't that far off from the truth but I didn't die, I didn't succede in suicide, no I was very much alive and ready to play my card, to make my move in this terrible game they had set up so long ago but there was nothing to prepair them for what I had in store after all what damage could demented Katie do? Well they'll soon have their answer as I slowly hunt them all down one by one enacting my own revenge against them, it's their turn to see their flaws, for their nightmares to come to life and learn what happens when they mess with demons, it was their turn to see just what they had created, the monster that their tricks had turned my into.

Like the times before I hide back for some time making them believe that I wasn't there, that it had just been a freak accident but only those who truly knew me knew that it wasn't an accident oh no they knew that demented Katie had come and now she was hunting them all down one by one. That was my game just picking off the pawns one by one throwing them all into the darkness to wake to their greatest fears and nightmares. To wake to the true stuff that has created terror, they would wake to a sick imitation of their own minds I would never realease them from those dreams, I would linger there in the shadows occansionally laughing here and there watching them run around painicked trying to escape but they couldn't. No one could escape my game it was to carefully planned out and only if I left their little minds would they be able to wake but like all the other killers I left my own message written in blood on the walls, the mirrors broken above the heart, dressers, closets, anywhere I wanted to I let them all know that they couldn't escape, they couldn't run away from the monsters because we didn't live in closets or under beds we lived in your mind and you could never escape from me.

It was such a beautiful trick that I loved, I could sneak into their minds as they slept and watched that in the blink of an eye I could turn their sweet dreams into terrifing nightmares. At first they were just childish tricks to grow stronger in power but all it took was that first kill and the writtings on the wall in blood, all it took was that one night for me to need to crave blood, I needed it. I needed to smell the intoxicating substance, to hear their terrifyed shreaks, see the horror flash through their eyes as they run from all they feared. Oh the kill was exhilerating, it was refreashing, I enjoyed it and wondered why I hadn't lost my sanity earlier. But this was just training, prepairing me for the real fight when I come face to face with Jeff and kill that son of a fucking bitch. He'll know true fear, he'll know agonizing pain as I sneek into that mind of his and send him into a torrent of never ending nightmares filled with everything he fears and I'll never let him go, not until his cold, dead, bleeding body lays unmoving at my feet and his blood has stained my hands and the walls around us. I want to see the light leave his eyes, want to see that scream plastered onto his face, I want him to know who I am, what I am, they'll never question me or which of us was strongest, they'll never question me ever again instead they'll be terrified to go to sleep knowing that i was out there and that I had put an end to one of the most well known psycho killer the world has known.

**A/N Well there you have it Katie is not to be messed with and honestly she kind of scares me.**

**katie: Good I should terrify you your pathetic human**

**I'm trying to get on her good side but that's all for this chapter so review...Please review she's getting mad and I'm scared.**

**Katie: You better review you pathetic humans or I'm coming after you. I'll turn your worst fears against you and you'll see just how powerful I am so review now dammit or I'll kill you.**

**Please review she's messed up and freaking scary and I would hate if any of you actually died so if you value your life or don't want to see your worst nightmares come to life before you please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie: This time I'm not giving this stupid excuse for a writer any time to speak she's preocuppied at the moment haha. No let's get back to the story shall we?**

* * *

I was about ready to g after the bastard myself seeing how it was clear that Jeff wasn't going to be coming back and I was getting bored of this pathetic town they were getting smarter about my moves starting to see some pattern but no worries for I was done with them all and now it was time for me to make one of my final moves I was going to go after Jeff myself. i was going to kill that bastard with my bare hands it was time for Jeff the Killer to go to sleep once and for all. It was getting dark and the cops were probably just arriving at Tony's house the jerk had it coming to him anyways, it was such joy watching him run around aimlessly trying to escape his fears and the nightmare I had thrown him into and once I released him from his horror I slashed his throaght watching him stare at me in horror as I dipped my fingers in the running blood and like before wrote my message.Katie: This time I'm not giving this stupid excuse for a writer any time to speak she's preocuppied at the moment haha. No let's get back to the story shall we?I didn't stay long I had better things to do with my time then mess around with the officers so I headed back home for my spell books and briefly brushed up on some dark magic before I would set out to find Jeff and put him in his place. I held my knife in my hand gently tossing and catching it before throwing it at the wall and hitting a photo of Jeff right in the eye, there were several other knives hanging from the wall all bloodstained from past victums if that wasn't scary each blade had the victums name engraved on the blade in their own blood. It was a simple spell that way I would remember the nights I got even and killed all those bastards that deserved the pain and horror that i put them through, they should have counted themselves lucky that I was merciful enough to kill them. Yes death is an act of mercy there are worst things I could have done to them but decided not to and that instead I would end all of their suffering once and for all.

But as I examined the knives on the wall there was a familar thump coming from outside my room, the same sound of someone coming up the stairs, the very sound that had started all of this madness. So he really did decide to come back for me, I fingered the blade inside my jacket, the one with his name already carved into it ready to taste his blood dripping from the blade. It was foolish of Jeff to come here after all this time, he was walking straight into his grave. I stared out the window listening to him come up the stairs but noticed that there was something different in the steps, they were shorter, quieter, as though they were careful where they walked not at all like Jeff's heavy feet and careless steps. M\I grew more angrier then I was who the fuck was in my house if it wasn't Jeff, there's no god damn way it was my parents haven't seen them in years wouldn't be surprised if Jeff had already killed them and I hadn't heard the news because like them the family thought I was dead not like I care what any of them think of me anyways.

I hide Jeff's knife back into my jacket and created a new knife out of mid-air it was probably some stupid kid dared to venture into the house to see if I was real, some dumb ass "initation". Oh yeah to get in you have to go to demented Katie's room and steal something from her, if she doesn't kill you then your in. Ugg I was getting sick of this stupid game and this time I was ready to shed blood if I had too, I was ready to kill them all if they thought that this was some sort of prank. I heard my door open as I hide in the shadows as a girl came in, she looked to be my age, same hight, short black hair, pale white skin, she looked like a girl version of Jeff and in her hand was a blood stained knife.

"How long do you plan on hiding I know your in here Katie I heard you wanted to kill that bastard Jeff as well." she called out

"Who are you?" I asked blending further into the darkness

"Jane, Jane the Killer and I want to kill that bastard too."

Jane the Killer. Oh yes I've heard of her before another surviver of Jeff's attack and now in her state of insanity she wanted to kill Jeff for what he did to her and her family. I decided to step out into the center of the room and faced her, my hands still in my pocket and holding onto the hilt of the knife ready to strike her down if I saw her as a threat.

"Why do you want to kill Jeff?" she asked slightly amused by what she was seeing

"My reasons are my own I don't have to tell you anything."

She came closer and held her blade ready to strike me but I only laughed as she pressed it to my neck.

"Really Jane you think you can kill me with a damn knife this is pathetic, really." I snapped my fingers and the blade dissapeared into darkness and she reached down to her boot to get the other knife. "You wont find it Jane I took away all your knives that you thought you could cleverly hide from me. Your playing with darkness Jane, you have know idea who your messing with." I pushed her off of me and headed towards the door. "Besides I don't work well with others and Jeff is my kill so stay out of it."

She just stood there watching me as I left I had better things to do then mess around with Jane, if she came here to partner up then she was weak and I didn't work with those who were weak that was also why Jeff had to go he was growing soft and only the strong could be left alive. As I headed down the stairs I saw a little girl halfway down in a blood stained pink dress holding a small teddy bear close to her and she looked up at me.

"Will you play with me?" she asked smilling innocently

"I have better things to do then play with stupid girls not out of my way."

I pushed her back and continued down the stairs, I could feel daggers aimed at my neck no doubt coming from the little girl who must have been Sally and while she was just as well known as Jane I didn't have time for either of them nor the game boy leaning gainst the bottom of the railing.

"You shouldn't have.."  
"I don't have time for you losers I have somewhere to be. You can stay if you want just don't trash my damn house."

I headed towards the door and again felt daggers aimed at me as I heard Sally run down the steps towards Ben who held anger in his eyes clearly I had hurt Sally but I didn't fucking care these were amatures in my house and I had better things to do, I was going to kill Jeff before midnight and I couldn't be bothered with these idiots.

"You don't even know where he is."

I stopped at the front door and turned to face them all three of them had gathered at the bottom of the steps.

"How do you know fyi bleached face I do know where that bastard is and I plan to kill him before midnight so if you don't mind I'm leaving now."  
"Why do you want to kill Jeff?" Sally asked with fear in her voice

"You want to kill Jeff?" Ben asked surprised at what I was planning on doing.

"WHy the hell do you even care what I plan to do?"  
They just looked at each other and Sally started to come closer to me with innocence and fear in her little green eyes and shortly Ben followed close behind her.

"Jeff's our friend please don't kill him, he likes to play with me sometimes."  
"He's not bad at video games either." Ben mumbed

I looked up at Jane after all she wanted him dead just as much as I did so why was she here with these two who didn't want Jeff dead.

"Ok what's your excuss are you going to tell me that you love Jeff or something and don't want to see the bastard dead." I said annoyed at Jane

"No I want to see him dead just as much as you do but there are those out there who don't."  
"Yeah so there are people out there that didn't want to see oour victums dead either what difference does it make?"  
"Because we're all..." she began

"Listen I don't really fucking care what any of you people think or why you don't want that bastard dead but I do and I have ever reason to hate him. I'm going to kill him one war or another and if you want to kill me for doing so then I'd love to see you try."

"Geez what the hell happened to you Katie you used to be so much more fun."

We all turned around and sitting on the window ledge was that son of a bitch himself.

"Jeff what are you doing here she's going to kill you." Sally yelled out and tried to run to him but Ben held her back.

"Ha Katie kill me? That's a good one Sal but katie couldn't even kill a..."

He stopped short as Jane threw him smomething, it was my album of all the headlines of those I had killed, tortured, all the reports of me and as he flipped through each page I crept closer to him ready to take his mind as well and use all of his fears against him. His unblinking eyes held fear and he began to frown behind his permanent smile as he saw all the kills I had made.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked

"I lost it Jeff you turned me into this and now I'm going to break you."

I placed my hand on his forehead in a second I was inside his mind and he was there beside me in the darkness until I opened a door and we were standing in his brothers room and as Jeff walked out he seemed back to normal almost and fear was in his eyes.

"Wh...wh..what are we doing here?" he asked

"Oh didn't you know how I like to do this Jeff? Don't you know how I like to slowly kill my victums? I like to put them through hell just as I'm going to do to you Jef, I'm going to break you into a million pieces and torture you beyond reason you'll know true fear and agonizing pain. Oh how I would love to tell you all about his fears and the nightmares I brought to life before him but that information is something I will not willingly share for it is to amazing, to juicy, to wonderful for anyone else to know and I don't want any of you pathetic people to steal my ideas or my powers. Let's just say that it was exhilerating watching him run in fear as I had watched so many others but this time it was different this time I was watching my work finally working, all my planning and practice was finally working.

In the dark he ran trying to escape all he feared and I sort of felt bad for Jeff for it was all that he was trying to run from now that had turned him into the killer he was now and amongst all the chaos of the nightmare tears had come to his eyes and as he ran back my way a tear fell and from the outside I heard a scream, a little girl screaming.

"Why is she hurting Jeffy? Stop hurting him, stop it."

It was Sally, I could hear her from the depths of Jeff's mind and so could Jeff. he stopped running, looked around trying to find her but he couldn't and he started to scream, it was a childish scream but it was full of hurt to as though he was afraid that something bad was happening to Sally and as he turned towards me spotting me in the dark and his eyes held fear and hatred.

"What the hell are you doing to Sally! SALLY!" he screamed

"Stop hurting Jeff, jane do something she's going to kill him. Ben let me go, JEFF!" Sally screamed again.

It went on like this for a moment they just yelled back and forth, Sally screamed for me to stop hurting Jeff and Jeff screamed back still trying to find Sally, tears running down his face and he was no longer a killer. He stopped and fell to the floor, tears dripping to the floor, shoulders shaking, and fear and terror in his eyes as he looked up at me.

"Ben please make her stop." Sally cried

"What do you want me to do? What about Jane?"

"What are you doing to them Katie don't you dare hurt any of them."

I turned back to Jeff hatred in his eyes but he still wasn't the killer I knew him as instead he was still Jeffery. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to hurt him like this all I wanted was to torment the sick bastard so that he would understand true pain and agony, I just wanted him to know how I felt after figuring out the truth after all those damn years. But this was way beyond any torment that I had thought could possibly happen I didn't think that these people, these well known killers would come to protect Jeff nor did I ever thought that this could happen. The thing about insanity is that there are those few times when your sanity returns and you begin to see that what your doing is wrong, you begin to see the very monster that you've turned into but you also see who you used to be and that was what I saw in his mind.

In front of me stood myself except there was fear in her eyes and she seemed so much more innocent then myself. I took a step towards her, I thought I locked this bitch up deep within my mind, making it impossible for her to escape. She fell to the floor next to Jeff and he looked up at her smiling behind tears.

"Jeff get up she's here."

"I know and she's come to kill me."  
"I don't want you to die Jeff please get up."

Was this who I really used to be or was she who Jeff saw me as? She was scared and worried about Jeff and as she tried to help Jeff up everyone els's voices faded until they were no longer there and that was around us was Jeff, myself, and this girl who still had some sanity left unlike myself.

"Jeff you fought for me please get up you have to."

"I..can't."

What? He just sat laid there unable to stand up holding his side as though he was injuried badly and couldn't stand up.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Get up already so we can finish this." I yelled at him and again he tried to get up but he just fell back down unable to stand.

"What did you do to him?" the girl looked at me "He was our friend, he fought to protect us don't you remember all that he did to save us? He killed those bullies, stopped us from killing ourselves, he was the only one who cared for us and now..."  
I began to laugh at her words.

"He didn't care for us Katie he was a clever lier but it was always clear that we were just in his way." she stared at me anger in her eyes they sting like daggers "We meant nothing to that bastard, he played with our feelings don't you see that? He only cares about himself, selfish bastard."  
"That's...not true." he said barely a whisper

"Shut up I'll finish you off latter first I have to take care of this pesky bug. You should have just stayed locked up in your little prison."

I took out my knife and attacked her but it's hard to fight ourself because you know all of your moves but I was going to murder this pesky little girl, I was going to watch her body fall to the floor next to Jeff as I spilled both of their blood. The thing is though is that she was stronger then I thought but no worry for I was older, stronger, and more experienced with my weapon then this pathetic girl and soon she was beneath me and I held my blade against her neck ready to spill her blood, ready to end her miserable life so that I could finish what I had started that night.

"Katie." Jeff grabbed my hand "You'll die too..if you kill her."

"You don't think I already know that? It doesn't matter if I die tonight or any other night, you can't always protect me Jeff."

I held the dagger closer to her neck, my hand trembling if I killed her now then we would both bleed to death but in the few moments I had left I could easily kill Jeff as well and the three...two of us would lie there in the hall bleeding to death in front of his friends.

"Please don't katie I don't want you to die."

There was sorry in his eyes and not at the pain I had inflicted upon him no this time it was from seeing what I was about to do, there was a reason she came out and it scared Jeff seeing her there fighting for him against myself knowing perfectly well what I was capable of doing and I understood what one of his fears was but that didn't matter I was going to kill this pest and ride the world of Jeff as well.  
"I'm sorry."

I sliced her throaght and as she bleed I felt the same cut open up in my own neck and I threw my dagger at Jeff as I blacked out falling out of his mind releasing both of us from the depths of his mind. I knew that the damage had been done, we were both dying and would be dead within minuets, the world was now ride of two psychotic killers and could sleep a little easier knowing that Jeff the Killer and Demented Katie were no longer around to torment them. Everyone could rest in peace knowing that we no longer exsisted.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jeff)

There was only darkness, nothing but darkness but I was still surprised by what Katie had done and it hurt by what I was shown. She had sent me back in time it seemed and hearing Sally scream...I just couldn't believe that it had come down to this that I would end up laying there next to Katie as we both laid there on the very steps where it had all began. The very steps where Katie had chased me, where she asked me why I hadn't killed her, where I realized that she was different and that maybe I could possibly save her and we could become friends. Seems like I screwed that up, somewhere along that way I had hurt her beyond repair and she fell turning into the monster I had only seen moments before. But I'm ready to die, I'm ready to meet whatever torture awaits me in hell, I just wish that they hadn't been there watching as Katie put me through a different through a different kind of hell and finally when I couldn't take it anymore she killed us both.

I didn't want to think of little Sally crying as I lay here bleeding, Ben's scared face as he holds Sally trying to look away, I doubt Jane would care what happened to me I know she's always wanted me dead. But how would the other's respond, they probably wouldn't care either I wasn't that important to them was I? But still this wasn't what I wanted, I didn't want Katie to become one of us, I didn't want her to go down this path it's hurt to many people, broken to many families, broken...It wasn't right but as I laid there in the darkness there was no gates, no fiery pits or demons flying about, there was nothing even close to what people think hell is like, there was just darkness. But as I laid there in the darkness I felt better, calmer in a way as though I wasn't dead but sleeping instead and that this darkness was just the ending to a bad dream and that I'll wake up and Liu will be asleep in his bed. My family will be together again and that I could start again, do something differently about those goddamned bullies, I could stop Liu from taking the blame for what I did, I could stop any of this from happening and maybe...maybe everything could be normal for once.

That in itself unfortunetly was a dream, Liu wasn't alive I had killed him that night, slashed him with my damned knife and told him to go to sleep. This darkness wasn't the end to a terrible nightmare, I wasn't going to wake up to my, wasn't going to regain my sanity, everything that I had become was final and set in stone there was nothing that could let me start over again but then again would I even take the chance? It seems like everything that's happened to me was meant to happen, I guess it was destined for me to walk down this terrible path and become the killer I was or am.

When I woke up Sally flung her arms around me, crying it took me a moment to understand what was going before I wrapped my arms around her too. I looked up at Ben who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and poison in his dark eyes; Jane was there too. Wait Jane, for a moment I thought I saw her and when I looked closer I knew that she really was there but she left shortly after.

"You're alive." Sally said leaning in closer

"Your an asshole you know that." Ben stated "You had us all scared we thought you were dead, what the hell were you thinking?" he faced away from me and Sally. Sally let go and faced Ben with sorrow in her eyes. They were scared that I was dead? For some reason I had a hard time wrapping my head around what Ben had said, I just couldn't believe it. Well I mean it was pretty clear that Sally was scare about me, I guess jane was worried for she didn't take the opertunity to make sure that I died, as for Ben...I don't really know if he hated me or was worried as well that I could have possibly died after all its not like any of us are immortal.

But there was still one thing on my mind well actually one person. After they left I sat up and tried to stand, my head hurt, body was numb, and my mind was in a daze but it felt good to stand and as I made my way to go find Katie I ignored Sally's constent attempts to stop me but I had to find her, I had to know that she was alive too. As I ran into her room there she was lying completly still, barely breathing, deathly white, eyes shut tight, her many scars were clearly visible and she was marked with some fresh scars one left by burns. There must have been a fire sometime after Katie's attempt to kill us, had they set her house on fire to make her disapperence look like she burned to ashes? I sat next to her seeing the scared teenager that I had always known her as before my first encounter with the monster she had let consume her. No the girl lying before me had a kinder face that held a look of innocence, what in the hell happened to us? I took her hand in mine, it was cold.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?"

I didn't look at Masky my eyes were fixed on Katie.

"She's going to be fine she's just out cold still." he stated walking over to the other side of her but still I didn't look up at him I was trying to piece it all together, everything that had led us to this point and I wish that I could take it all back and start again but I had to deal with the consequences and I had to accept that. After a few minuets of silence Masky left and I was alone once again with Katie, it almost felt like before when I would sit by her side and watch her sleep not leaving until she woke up and that's exactly what I planned to do. There was nothing that was going to get me to leave her side, not until she woke up from this terrible dream she was stuck in.

(Katie)  
I know that I'm still alive after all you only see darkness for this long when your asleep and refuse to dream. I didn't want to be alive I wanted nothing more then death cause only in death could I truly be free of all this hell that I've gone through, only in death could I no longer feel pain or misery and there was no one to hurt me in death. All of that seemed like a dream, it was to good to be true and it was for I wasn't dead and if I wasn't dead then that meant that Jeff wasn't either, but did I really want him dead? I was angry with him and I hated him but did I really want to kill him especially after showing him all I knew he feared? It seemed like in those few minuets of watching him run away from fear, calling out to Sally, I loved watching him scream in pain and terror but as the scenes went on Jeff changed. His screams were agonizing, tears in his eyes, his "human" for begging for it all to end and screaming that he was sorry to people who weren't really there.

During that moment I had seen a different side the killer, a kinder side that I had never known and now that I think about it it hurt to see all that pain especially from him, from the only one who had ever cared about me, my only friend, the only person to not leave me behind in the dust as everyone else always did and how did I repay the favor? By torturing him with his darkest fears and secretes, by changing his mind into hell and bringing his nightmares to life. But I couldn't stop my mind was to far gone to truly comprehend the pain I was inforcing and who was that girl? Was she my own conscious or was she the girl that Jeff knew me as and she was coming forth to protect him knowing that if I killed him then I would have lost the only person who knew I exsisted and wanted me to keep living, I'd lose the onlly person to ecer care about me and not see me as a freak, maybe it is good that Jeff was still alive.

After all there were others like Jeff who cared about him and didn't want him to die, they were prepaired to fight to do whatever it took to keep Jeff alive and that was something that I though I could never experience but within these moments of darkness I had my own flashbacks. Flashbacks of dark nights, missing razor blades and pill bottles, and waking up to a pair of un-blinking eyes full of comfort. Flashbacks of bullies, of chasing a killer begging for death. Flashbacks of a party gone wrong, of flames eating away at my skin, of a gun loaded and pointed to my head, of strong comforting arms carrying me to the hospital, of a girl who changed a killer. That's what I had done, I had changed a killer and now I had tried to destroy him in my own downfall into darkness. I tried to kill the one person who had tried so hard to keep me alive because he believed in me, believed that I still had a purpose, because he didn't want me to die.

What in the hell was I doing? I had fallen so hard into the darkness and wasn't thinking straight but still Jeff shouldn't have come knowing what I was capable of doing now and yet he still came, but why? Why would he come knowing that I could very well kill him, was that what he was hoping on happening? Did he hope that I actually would succede in killing him and ending his own pain and suffering? I guess I would have been doing the same thing for him as he did for thousands of others, he saved them after all from their own hells and torments so maybe he was hoping that I would save him too. What a fucking idiot he is, he knew what I was capable of doing, he knew of all the nightmares and horror I had put people through and yet he still came back to me after all this time. I don't know what to think much anymore, I just wanted to be able to wake up, to leave this darkness and wake up on those steps all alone so that maybe I could just pretend that I had just fallen and hit my head really hard and passed out, I could just pretend that all of this was just a bad dream, that none of this ever happened and that Jeff had never came to me, that he was just a distant dream, a small hope that there really was someone out there who cared for me and since I had always like Jeff he was just the person that my mind decided to bring to life for me to keep me in the darkness for as long as possible.

Some feeling came back to me and I felt something soft under me, to soft to be the stairs in the hall but then again they were carpeted so maybe they were soft and I never realized it, I couldn't really hear anything, but I felt something grab my hand. It was soft, warm, comforting and familiar as though I knew who was by my side and I hated the comfort and not wanting the hand to leave mine I wanted his hand to stay with mine. I wanted to scream, wanted to do anything to wake up just to see him there, see his eyes, his smile, I wanted to know that he really was still there but also so that I could see where I was for I knew that there was no way I was back home or at that house I don't really know if I can call it a home since it's never been that to me so why would it be a "home" now? I heard him say something but his words weren't clear but it was clear that he was talking to someone else and I was ready to feel his hand leave mine but it didn't it stayed there and I hated myself even more for appreciating that he didn't leave.

I had just tried to freaking kill him and now I didn't want him to leave my side! What the fuck's wrong with me, or was I ever truly myself to even begin with? Demented Katie didn't seem at all like me after all I was the creative, freaky, emo kid that just sat there quietly and tried to make it through every beating, I was always alone trying to win the battles I fought but always losing, I was the kid that everyone picked on because I couldn't stand up for myself, I was the suicidal kid that wanted to leave this hell all behind. She was a psycho, she loved inflicting pain and fear on people especially getting into their minds and giving them the worst nightmares ever by forcing them to face their greatest fears and darkest secretes. She could fight, she was strong, everyone feared her, she wasn't afraid of anything and she scared me because she was so much stronger then myself I guess that's why I gave up and let her take over because I didn't want to fight her, I didn't want to get hurt anymore then I already was and she made me promises. She promised to protect me, that she would get back at everyone who ever hurt me and she hated Jeff because while he helped me the most he hurt me the greatest. He twisted my hopes, my dreams, he took my trust and ripped it to shreds but he also stole my heart and right in front of me he tore it apart, destroying the only thing that I had left leaving me empty and devested.

But she was gone now, I couldn't feel her, couldn't sense her inside my mind. Maybe she really was gone and I was me again, I was just Katie and I could go back to fighting my battles, trying to survive through school, I grow up and try to get past my demons or die trying but then again death hasn't ever scared me infact even still I welcome the idea of leaving this all behind. I felt tears push through my closed eyes at the thought of all that I've done while under her control, of all the people I hurt, the families I tore apart, of everything that I had done. I never meant to cause so much pain but there was nothing that I could do I was a prisoner to myself, I had no other choice, she was to strong for me and there was nothing I could to stop her. She craved blood, torment, fear, she craved to hurt people and watch them suffer knowing that once again she was the stronger one, she wasn't me not at all.

His other hand lifted to my cheek and brushed away the tears that fell and his hand held onto mine tighter and all I could managed was to squeeze back I had to at least let him know somehow that I was still alive, that this nightmare was over and that I was me and not "her", I never wanted to be her again but I knew that sooner or latter she would surface back and this nightmare will all begin again. Once I was awake I had to leave this place wherever here was, I had to get away from Jeff, I didn't want to hurt him not in the way she did, she wanted to torment him until he begged for death in wish she would do in the slowest most painfulest way she knew how, she wanted him to feel pain like no one has ever felt before and I didn't want that, I didn't want to see him suffer any more then what I...we had put him through that just wasn't me I wasn't capable of doing any of that myself but she was and she wanted to hurt him in ways that terrified me.

"Don't cry Katie you're safe now." he whispered in my ear but that did little to calm me down for I knew that I wasn't safe, he wasn't safe, no one was safe not anymore.

**A/N **

**Jeff: thank god Katie's not dead I don't want her to die I actually do care about her for your information and yes I am capable of "caring" I do in fact have a freakin heart. Anyways I'm just glad Katie's back and safe but what about "Demented katie"? Is she still around and is anyone truly safe from that freak? I'm going to try and start again with Katie hopefully I can held her defeat her damned demons so that way she wont have to be so afraid anymore. So without further-a-do review what you think so far and "go to sleep."**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Katie)**

I struggled through the darkness trying to wake up or to escape it all somehow, I just wanted to open my eyes and see Jeff right beside me not this eternal black. But it felt like something was holding me down keeping me in place so that I couldn't escape and I knew I would only wake up if I escaped her, if I escaped my own demon that for years had been locked up but now that she had her taste of freedom she wasn't going to be silenced so easily and this was my eternal war to fight. I would only be free if I silenced her to eternity.

_You can't escape me I'm in your mind_

_I know your fears_

_You can never escape_

I remember writing those words on the walls in blood and going to the mirror in the room, staring at the sick creature that was looking back at me knowing that she was what I had become in my darkened state and I hated myself for letting her take me that was why I broke the mirror where the heart was. It was a desperate attempt to destroy her to punch that twisted image and trapping her forever in that dimension beyond the mirror's reflective surface but all was done in vain she kept coming forth and I kept falling soon she had me trapped in the very prison she was bound to and there was no escape. She was in my mind, she was my fear, and I would never escape my demon and she would make sure I suffered even though she came to me with promises of release, that was my first mistake never trust a demon. But then again I trusted Jeff didn't I? Well same thing with Jeff at first everything was great and he came to me in a time of darkness, he comforted me and made me promises of release from the torture of a life I had only for it all to go down hill and once again leave me broken and hurt. Just like Jeff Demented Katie hd come to me in a time of darkness promising me release from all the pain that Jeff had caused me and for a while everything became better again until she plunged me into complete darkness and now I was floating in a dark abyss broken and hurt just like before but maybe this is how I was meant to live my life and if that is the case then just let me die now for I don't think I could handle all that pain again.

Yet there was somewhere deep inside that still pained with the thought of not being able to see Jeff again if I died now or if D.K. took complete controle, if she did take over then I would never be able to be near Jeff because she hated him and I'm pretty sure he hates her too but then wouldn't that mean he hates me too? Even if I did lock her back up I'm pretty sure that Jeff would never want to see me again because of the monster that was locked up within me. So that's that then I might as well die for this means the end of my life I would be alive with no purpose or goal to life, no one by my side to pick me up when I fell, I would be forever alone with no family and no friends except for a terrible monster deep within, there would be no reason for me to keep living.

_Giving up so soon my dear_

I looked ahead of me and there she was, Demented Katie my alternate personality who had taken complete control and hurt to many people, she was a demon in the very name and manner and I hated her for what she did to my life for what she made me do and what she had forced me to become. Because of her my whole life was over and there was no reason for me to even be alive anymore, she had taken everything away from me and tore my world apart not giving a damn about how I felt or if I cared at all about what she did but then again Demons don't feel anything but a need for destruction and chaos.

_Well you were _

_"_Please wake up Katie I'm sorry."

Jeff's voice cut off her's and I focused on him instead wanting to hear him again, I wanted to only focus on Jeff through this darkness.

"It's my fault I know that, I can't do anything right and now I've lost you you were right I can't always protect you but if you wake up I swear I'll never let you go and I'll always protect you no matter what." he squezzed my hand "Please wake up."

_He's lying Katie you know that _

_Think of what he did to you?  
He twisted your mind and emotions to his advantage_

She was right but there was hurt in his voice and I knew that Jeff wasn't known for being sorry or for admitting fault and I wanted to take him up on his offer after all he did a pretty good job before of trying to protect me from myself and I hated this darkness so sooner or latter I would have to wake up so why not now?  
_You'll regret it_

_He doesn't care about..._

_"__Why don't you just shut up already."_

She became quite and I forced my eyes to slowly opened and rolling my head over I was able to stare up at Jeff who's eyes sparkled at seeing me and if possible his smile got even bigger.

"Hey Jeff, what happened?"

The last thing I remember was watching her try to kill Jeff and when she attacked me it gave me a small opening to deflect the knife before falling into the darkness with her and Jeff. I tried to sit up but quickly fell back down when an agonizing pain shot through me.

"Hey take it easy k you've been through a lot just try and rest ok?"  
"I don't want to go back to sleep Jeff she's waiting for me. She's going to kill me again."

"Again?" he asked confused

"I came out to save you Jeff, when she attacked me she left a small opening for me to deflect that knife before I would die with her."

A few people walked into the room but stopped to stand behind Jeff, one wore a feminine white mask, someone who's face I couldn't see behind a black mask wore an orange hoodie, and there was a tall faceless man in a black suit in the doorway, I found myself staring at this figure for a while before looking back at Jeff.

"Katie this is Masky, Hoodie, and Slenderman."

I knew who they were I was just surprised that I was seeing them but then again so far I've meet Jeff, Sally, Jane, and Ben so it really shouldn't have been as big of a surprise to be seeing these three but it was still shocking to see them especially Slenderman.

"How are you doing child?" he asked calmly and I found myself looking towards Jeff I knew quite a few things about Slenderman and I really didn't want to get him mad at me but I also didn't know if I could trust him but a reasuring nod from Jeff settled me down.

"I'm ok there's a sharp pain though throughout my body."

"I can fix that." Masky said handing my a small vile of yellow liquid. I decided to trust him after all he wasn't really all that violent and I knew that I could trust him. After taking the liquid I carefully sat up and sure enough the pain was gone.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure she tried to kill you Jeff? She seems far to polite to do such an act." Slenderman question somehow even though he didn't have a mouth.

"Th..that was Demented Katie my alternate personality. She took control and tried to kill Jeff."  
"Aww so your one of those types of people." Slenderman said and I just looked at Jeff.

"Katie do you know or have any idea where you are?" Masky asked and I just shock my head "You're at Slender Mansion."

"What? Why am I here what about my home?"  
"Katie we had to bring you here to get you away from the cops and your safer here anyways Slendy takes good care of us all he's more like a dad then a killer." Jeff joked

"Please do not call me that Jeffery. ANyways yes I do look after some of the Creepypasta's here at my mansion, in order to heal you we had to bring you here and honestly I must say that I'm quite impressed with your power, your magic as well as that demon of yours."

That demon of mine? No it was the other way around I didn't control her she controled me, I was her puppet and she was my puppeteer. What magic did I posses though? The only power I had was her's and I sure as hell wasn't going to be using any of her magic at all I'd rather try and learn my own.

"When do I have to go back?" I wanted to get the hard part out of the way but they looked at me confused by what I had asked.

"What do you mean? DO you not wish to stay here with us?"  
"I..I'm not one of you though and I..I know you don't like having humans here that's why I asked."  
"Listen Katie whether it's your power or not you're still one of us Demented katie right? That's what everyone was calling you, we all saw the police reports and the news, we all saw what you did you knew what you were doing too you could have stopped her just like you stopped her from killing me." Jeff said

"He's right your just like us, broken, alone, in need of a family and a home and that's what we have and are willing to share with you." Masky said

"The other's..a..are downstairs...if you want t..to meet them." Hoodie finally said

"I don't think she can go downstairs just yet." Masky said

"Then we'll come upstairs." said a different voice that reminded me of a clown's voice which is what I saw, a tall, black and white clown walk in but I wasn't scared of him for some reason in fact he seemed to calm me down as though I've known him for years.

"Would you like some candy?" he held out black wrapped candy but I denied the offer I still didn't feel to good.

A group of people came into the room and lined themselves all the way around the room leaning against the wall and one by one introduced who they were. A few of them stood out to me and I got flashbacks of when I was little and I saw them there in the shadows watching me, protecting me, even playing with me it seems as though throughout me whole life they had always been there.

"Laughing Jack at your service princess." the clown said with a bow and my mind jerked remembering the clown he was my first friend and we had a little carnival the he could turn my room into and it was called:

"Escape to Neverland." I suddenly said looking at the clown who only smiled bigger. "I remember you Jack you were my friend and we had a carnival called Escape to Neverland."

I found myself smiling at the childhood thought it was one of the highlights of my childhood playing with the clown and only now to I realize why he left me.

"You didn't want to hurt me that's why you left isn't it?" I asked him as he came closer to me and soon he was hugging me closely.

"Yes princess it was. I couldn't hurt you not like the others."

"I'm not five you can stop calling me princess now Jack." I said with a laugh as he pulled away

"Of course how silly of me you'd be a queen by now." he smiled but it was pained but not from sadness. As I looked around the room I started remembering all of them and what they did for me when I was younger or at some point in my life.

"You were all there for me weren't you?" I asked

"We were, when Laughing Jack. told us about you we all ended up at some point in time watching you to see who you were, what type of person you would become, you grew up the same way almost all of them did Katie." Slenderman said

"Can I really stay here though? I don't belong, I'm not her, I can't..wont use her powers."  
"That's ok Katie over time we can help you find a new weapon you just have to trust us is all."

I looked around at them all thinking about what my life could be if I stayed with these people, with these killers who saved me, they all saved me and now they wanted me to stay with them and were willing to help me through it all. Perhaps it could be my only chance to have a real home and maybe a family or at least friends at most. I decided to stay after all did I really want to go back to that place where I knew everyone would be hunting me down for what I did knowing that a murderer lived just houses away and at any time could attack them. MY attacks went from torturing bullies to full on murder in unbelievable ways but that wasn't me at the time, I guess I don't really have much of a choice anyways it would be safer for me to stay here then to return and it would be nice to get to know the others better.

_You're going to regret this they'll care for now but when they see who you truly are they wont want you around anymore, you'll see._

_"__Why don't you just shut up for once. I'm staying and your not going to ruin this for me."_

She didn't say anything back I wasn't going to have her ruin my life any more then she already has, I wasn't going to have her take away the only thing that I possibly had left in my life. It took a few days for some reason to heal they thought it was due to the way me and D.K. switched after she tried to kill us and Jeff i wasn't sure what to think but it felt nice to stand up again and walk around. The mansion was huge and marvelous in every way it had everything that I could possibly imagine and it felt like home in every sense of the word, well it felt like a home to me though I'm not really sure what a "home" is suppose to feel like. Is it a place where you live and nothing more? A place where your family is? A place where you feel safe and wanted? What did a home really feel like?


	6. Chapter 6

(Katie)

It took me a while to get use to the mansion and everyone there but eventually I turned the plain room into my own. The walls were black, not a lot of furniture just a bed, desk, and closet, the bed had a maroon cover and skull sheets poking out from underneath, the desk was already cluttered with pictures, art supplies, a small red lamp and a vase of black roses. There were a few shelves on the walls as well where small nick knacks stood nothing to interesting, in the corner of the room just behind the door was a tall mirror but it wasn't broken or shattered this was here domain. I had trapped her into the mirror where she would stay every night and whenever else I was in the room only when I left would we be bound once more. I tried to avoid looking at the mirror as much as I possibly could I didn't want her to try and take control again and I didn't want her to hurt the others.

But it was hard to escape her I spent a lot of time in my room still not trusting myself around the others and I didn't have a problem sitting at my computer typing away or drawing it's what I've done for years and didn't really know what else I could possibly do. Once in a while my computer would glitch and I would wait for it to stop or sometimes I would send a spell through the screen making Ben stop hacking my computer so I could continue on. It seems as though they're trying really hard to have me come out of my room and join them but I don't want to hurt them, I can't but then again what if they wont want me around anymore? I could take the risk and join them but then again that was when they were more open to her attacks and I still didn't have her completely under control yet.

"Hey Katie you have to leave your room at some time." it was Jeff but I didn't respond "The others are getting worried about you we can't help you get past this if you don't let us try."

Again I didn't answer him I knew that they were getting worried about me they made it very clear but I just wasn't ready to venture out not until I had everything under control again. I heard Jeff's footsteps walk away from the door and down the hall but soon they returned and I sighed he wasn't going to let this go.

"Katie there's someone that wants to meet you he didn't introduce himself before do you mind if he comes in?"

Someone I didn't already meet? I wondered who was left to meet but never the less I waved my hand behind me and the door opened a bit, I didn't turn around until I heard it close but realize that there were no footsteps apparent. When I looked behind me there was a boy who looked very much like he belonged in a pokemon game, he wore grey cloths, black hair, black eyes that dripped blood, but he had no limbs which explained why I didn't hear footsteps he floated in mid-air and looked very sad.

"M..My name's..Lost Si..Silver." he said in barely a whisper staring at the ground

"Katie."

He didn't look up but i faced my computer again when I heard the familiar glitch noise that came whenever Ben was messing around but what I saw was the site and it brought up a profile and story of Lost. I quickly looked over it gathering basic information about the Pokemon character that floated before me and understood his grim appearance he was afraid of being forgotten but was quite shy otherwise.

"Y..yeah they all forgot about me." he said and I looked up to see him behind me "My..my game's Pokemon gold."

The way he said it sounded like he owned the game but then again he was the Pokemon trainer from the actual game so I could see why he said "my game" in such a way after all Ben always talked about Majorna's Mask like he owned the game even if he was a haunted statue of Link but either way they were both glitched game characters. One full of confidence and pride the other shy and quite complete opposites.

"Do you play with Ben?" I asked trying to start up conversation

"I can't." he looked down at his bloody shoulders where his arms would have been and I felt like an idiot for even asking him.

"Are you a ghost then?"

"Sort of. I guess you could say I am since...since I float."

We just stared at the computer screen for a moment when suddenly my computer went to youtube and it seemed to be typing something into the search bar by itself before a video of Lavender Town popped up and the eery music began to play.

_"__Wrong game Ben."_ I thought but it seemed as though the glitch didn't hear me and Lost didn't seem to mind that the music was playing.

"Why do you stay in here?" he asked

"I don't want to hurt them I don't have her under control yet."

"They're not that bad, they worry about you too." he looked down with dissapointment in his eyes "They don't worry about me at all."  
"That can't be true I bet they do. Do you often stay in your room too?" he just nodded looking back up and looked around me room until his eyes fell onto a small bench in the corner pilled with small colelctables from video games. I looked over to see what he was looking at and my eyes fell upon the cyndaquil resting against pickachu. I got up and went over to the plush toy and waving my hand over it I made it float towards Lost where my green magic suddenly turned red as it floated next to him I could swear I saw a small smile barely noticable but it was still there.

"You can have it if you want."

He looked to me, back at the cyndaquil and it started to float back towards me but I stopped it and made it float back to him.

"Really it's ok you can have it. It'd probably would be happier with you then sitting on this bench here."

He seemed to understand what I was saying and why I talked as though the plush was a real creature but I guess to a gammer they all are. He quietly thanked me for the gift and floated back down the hall and into his room where I got a quick glance at a small amount of the wall near his door, the walls were red but I caught a small glance at several pokeballs in a small piled by the door and a small plushy of some Pokemon that I couldn't quite see completly but I knew that if I saw all of his room I would be walking into the Pokemon universe probably and I wondered if that was how Ben's room was to.

As I leaned against the door frame of my room I looked down that hall towards Ben's room and wondered if in his room there would be LoZ (Legend of Zelda) everywhere practically bringing the world to life. But then again he was the ghost of a kid that was drowned and took possession of a game so maybe it would be more gammer like.

"Look who decided to step out into the light princess."

I turned around and saw L.J. walking up the stairs.

"Again you can stop calling me princess I'm not little anymore and not that innocent."

"True but were you really innocent back then even after I warned you about what I was capable of doing?"

The first time Jack tried to leave I had caught him and begged him to stay, that night he told me what he was and what he did but still I told him to stay that i needed him and something made Jack stayed.

"I needed you Jack and I didn't care if you were a killer because at the time I only saw you as the greatest friend I could possibly have ever made. I didn't want you to leave me alone even if it meant you killing me."

I stood up straight and faced him as he stood in front of me, he placed one hand against the wall next to my face and leaned against it.

"But it would have been painful you know what I do."  
"True but it didn't matter to me what you could do to me at the time all I knew was that I needed you and you needed me don't deny it Jack that's why you never killed me. I still knew you weren't going to hurt me I could see it in your eyes and you promised that you'd only protect me."

His smile faded, balled both fists on the wall, one on either side of my head and leaned in close shutting his eyes. There was pain surrounding him remembering those nights but I could only stop him the first time; the second time I let him leave pretending to be asleep until I was sure he was gone and then I woke up and began to cry knowing that he was gone for good. I had no one to comfort me my parents were still "working" and the babysitter had left with some friends and I knew she didn't plan on coming back at least not sober anyways. I spent hours crying until I cried myself to sleep only to dream of L.J..

"I didn't see you as a killer only a friend even though I knew that any moment I could be nailed to the wall and cut open. I knew But that didn't matter because you made me happy in what would have been a terrible and depressing childhood, you allowed me a few years of laughter and joy." his hands were slowly falling down the wall but I continued to look at Jack. "You saw me the same way you saw..."

"I'm sorry Katie."

His hands fell to my shoulders, I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and he returned the jesture as his head fell onto my shoulder.

"I didn't want to leave but I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to watch you bleed but I couldn't hurt you. You were just like Isaac."

I led him into my room and closed the door with my foot. I didn't want the others to see L.J. like this I knew they would probably tease him and there was something about Jeff that I knew he wouldn't let this go against Jack. Somewhere time had turned Jeff into a bully whether he knew it or not I could just feel it he had the sense to him as the other bullies did. We let go and he sat down on my bed still not smiling and I didn't like that it wasn't the Jack that I knew I wanted him to move on from the past. I waved my hand and a small black bag rested on his lap.

"Open it." I said

As soon as he did his smile appeared for inside was an assortment of milk chocolate and hard candy.

"You still remembered after all these years." he asked holding up a small piece of candy

"Always."

He pulled me in close again, in the past hour I had made two killers smile and I had found my closest friend once again. This time I didn't have to worry about him killing me, I was sixteen and now one of them or so they said I was.

"I've missed you Jack I'm glade you're here."

"Seem's like Jeff managed to do something right this time...princess."

This time I didn't tell him to stop calling me princess but just smiled realizing that I didn't want him calling me that because it reminded me of the past but that was the same reason why I smiled this time. We were quiet for a moment before I remembered thinking about Lost and Ben's rooms and I tried to imagine L.J.'s room.

"What's your room like L.J.?" I asked not sure how it would look

"It's nothing much but would you like to see it?"

He led me down the hall between Ben and Jeff's rooms, the walls were grey but were outlined with a small carnival shadow all the way around. His bed had black and white stripped cover with black sheets poking out from beneath, on a few shelves that decorated the walls were small carnival rides that had candy in the seats, in the corner stood three black balloons with white, screaming faces on them.

"Yeah nothing grand but it works." he said

"I was wondering if you'd have a carnival design it fits you perfectly L.J.."

Maybe it was time I got to know the others better, I'm not going to make friends by staying in my room all the time and who knows how my new life will turn out to be. I might enjoy being here, maybe I can finally belong somewhere where I'm even wanted. I said bye to Jack and headed out into the hall closing his door behind me, when I turned to head towards my room I saw Ben's door was slightly opened but hiding behind the door I could see Ben with curiosity in his eyes but a smile on his face.

**A/N ok so yeah I hoped you enjoyed this story as I start my new life as a Creepypasta. If you want to find out more about what's been going on or even wonder if there's something more to me and Ben (foreshadow) then read Life Points it's still a work in progress but that's because I write events down as they happen so yeah I hope you enjoy this small series of my life. Also sorry for the HP reference if it made you upset to read it know that it made me upset to write it down but I thought it was needed to show the close friendship I shared with L.J...**

**L.J.: Aww you used a HP reference for our friendship I must be special then**

**DK: Yeah something special your...**

**A/N: You don't get to speak anyways yeah review what you think and read Life Points.**

**Jeff: If you don't then you can...**

**A/N:Jeff no you don't get to speak either**

**Jeff: But L.J. did**

**L.J.: Because I'm awesome **

**A/N: Just review and read Life Points**


End file.
